


A city in flames

by Sasygigi



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician), Prince (Musician) RPF
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, Corruption, Crimes & Criminals, Illnesses, M/M, Nuns, Priests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: Welcome to Gasnia City. A city filled to the broke with chaos, death and crime.Two groups have control of the city.And only one of them will remain Supreme.
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Prince (Musician)





	A city in flames

**Author's Note:**

> The enlighten ones: A group from the Saint Mary's cathedral. Sworn by a group of nuns and Priests to protect the people of the city from an illness that has killed many. They also swear to get rid of their enemy.
> 
> Leader: Pope Manitoba AKA the enlightened of the enlighten
> 
> The Royals: A gang of thieves, killers and outcasts who have sworn to destroy the enlighten ones for their corrupted ways. But they also see themselves as gods servants, sent there to free the world from lies and destruction.
> 
> Leader: Prince AKA the devil

Gasnia City, Population 10 million. A place considered to be hell on earth. With crimes and corruption filled to the skies, and death everywhere.

20 years ago, an illness effected the citizens that gave then rashes and resulted in death. The enlighten ones were sent to the city to heal them of their wounds, but were threatened by a gang known as the Royals. Lead by the devil, leader of the group.

"you won't be healing no one, we have Been sent by god to rid the world of your evil, and we won't stop until we do!" He announced 6 years ago, when the enlighten came

And from that then on, the city was are war. Between enlightenment and corruption.

In present time, in one of the headquarters of the church. A group of enlighten were helping the sick with herbal medicine and prayer.

One of them, a priest named Michael. Has been part of the church since he was 5 years old. Sworn to help the ill and sick in any way he can, his heart was pure and cleaned of corruption, and his devotion to the Lord.

"oh mighty god, please heal this poor woman from the evils of Satan, as I place this herbal remedy to cleans the rashes on her weak body" he prayed silently as he poured the medicine on the woman's rashes "Let your blessing heal her forever, amen"

"Thank you sir" The woman cried"Thank you! "

"Don't thank me, thank the lord, and once you are healed you will join us in enlightenment, as a way of your thanks to his words"

"Yes, yes I must" she smiled

Michael grinned and handed her a small bible from his bag.

"then why not start now" he said softly

The woman smiled widely and went to sleep.

"Any more lost souls to purify" he asked

"I think that's all for now brother" A nun said"Rest now, you have done enough b for the lord for the day"

"Oh sister, there is never enough" he smiled"Goodbye everyone "

"Goodbye" they all said

Michael giggled sweetly and left the building. Along the road he walked down the torn city in prayer, shielding him from harm.

"my lord is in me, he'll free me from evil, and save us all"

"Or you say enlightened one"

"it's true, the lord will help anyone in need, so he'll help me as well"

"Good grief and I thought the pope was crazy"

Michael opened his eyes and froze at the man in front of him. He wore a grey dress and black make-up, almost considered mistaken for a woman, but his deep voice broke the facade.

But that wasn't why he was stunned, it was the fact that he was standing in front of the leader if the Royals, the devil.

"A young priest huh, tell me, why are you?"

"Get away from me you evil demon" he growled

"demon?" He laughed "You're so silly, I'm the enlighten one here, you're just acting"

"enough out of you before I report you to the pope!"

"Whatever...say, you're kinda cute"

Michael blushed from that, but he immediately turned away.

"Oh, you like me too, you think I'm hot huh"

"No, it's just a little hot today, now leave me alone!"

Michael walked into the alley way to get away from the criminal, however he grabbed his arm and pinned him to the ground. 

"Get off of me!"

"Not until we talk, now, about the enlightenment, you seriously think that you and your organization are good. Trust me, you're not good at all, you're evil and corrupted and as long as you stay in here, I'll make you all flee this place."

"Says there person would tries to stop us from healing the sick!" He snapped "People are dying and you're just making it worse!"

"I'm saving them from you"

"How are you!?" He growled "Unlike you thriving demons, we enlighten ones have been giving them the cure to this illness-"

"You mean this?"

Michael gasped as the leader took out the small vile of clear liquid from his pocket.

"Give it back!"

"No"

He opened the bottle and sniffed it carefully. He squinted in disgust and threw it at a nearby rat.

"Hey, what the hell are you-!"

But as he was about to finish, he noticed the rat collapse to the floor, dead as a door nail.

His eyes widened in horror, his body shaking with fright. He looked at the devil with tears in his eyes.

The cure...it killed the-"

"See, you are the bad guys here, and luckily the only thing that stuff does it make the people asleep from just one dose, if you would've brave them more, they would certainly die!"

"I didn't know it did that...why would the pope do this?" He cried

"Because after three doses the people get sick, and the pope would give them the real cure in return for their loyalty to the church"

"But why, wouldn't it be fair just to give them the cure in the first place!?"

"tell me Michael, how did this happen in the first place anyway?" He asked"A perfectly find city turned into shit after 20 years by an illness that no one knows how it happened, and yet the church had The cure the whole time?"

He got off of Michael and put him back on his feet. He handed him a book and a vile of blood and kissed him on the lips.

"Use it at the annual meeting, and confront your boss, then drink the blood and say the words in page 6 of this book"

"but why!?"

"just do it!"

Michael just silently stood there, looking at the dead rat, the empty bottle and then the book and bottle of blood.

He looked back at the man and let out a smirk.

"You know, I always suspected something was off, so I used the real cure I stolen from the lab"

"Eh?"

He chuckled to himself and took out a small pistol from his hand, he pointed it at his head and said in soft voice.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you, but I think you would know that enlighten ones don't own weapons right?"

"No, they don't" he smirked "Oh my god, you're no ordinary priest"

"Don't you recognize me Prince, I mean we both met before at the island"

"...no fucking way?"

Turns out they both met before as college students before the world turned into shit. Prince hadn't seem him since. 

"I joined the church wanting to help the sick of The world but I slowly began to realize something was off, so I used the new medicine they were making instead of the one I was given, And now that I see what the other one did, I'm going to make them pay for their evil!"

"Well Michael, I hoe you succeed, just do exactly what I told you earlier, and you will be able to expose the people of their corruption."

"See you on the other side Prince"

"See you as well"

Michael hide the items into his bag and ran away. Leaving Prince to recount on the memories of their past friendship.

***************************************************************

As the annual meeting was close to begin, at the alter. Michael had already during the vile of blood and was now enchanting the words from it. Darkness surrounded him and the alter turned into bright Crimson.

When the high ups came inside they froze with fright as they felt the evil from Michael.

"Michael!" The head nun screamed "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Stop this madness, go to god!" The head priest shouted

"Really, after all the evil you have done, manipulating the people of this city just to make them join your pure world...you all make me sick!"

He stripped off his clothes exposing what he was really wearing, a nun outfit with cross earrings, but they were upside down. 

He looked up at the ceiling and let out a loud scream.

"DEAR SATAN, FILL ME WITH YOUR EVIL AND GIVE ME THE STRENGTH TO KILL EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM, IN RETURN FOR THEIR BLOOD!"

He cackled maniacally in the air, taking out a gun from his pocket. he pointed it was them and said in a sinister voice.

" _ **Now it is time for you all to die**_ "

**************************************************

When Prince and his gang went over to the church where Michael presided, instead of what they all expected, they could only see their corpses. Blood everywhere, and Michael, standing in a middle of it all, praying to the devil.

"let me guess Michael, you did it didn't you?"

He stopped prayed and smirked evily at his old friend.

"oh yes I did, now, shall we destroy the enlightenment"

"Well, it depends if you know where the pope is"

"I do, and once we kill him we'll get the real cure and heal everyone, and the world will belong to us"

Prince went over to him and kissed him on the lips, before handing him a badge from his pocket.

"Welcome to my gang Michael, or should I say Satan"


End file.
